Let's just stay in today
by Maguvi
Summary: "-He venido a ofrecerte una tregua, Charles. -Fue el polaco quien, de nuevo, se encargó de romper el silencio, todavía con una mano en el hombro de su amigo y la otra sobre la suave sábana que cubría la cama."


**Disclaimer****: **Erik y Charles no me pertenecen a mí, sino que son el uno del otro, al igual que Marvel es propiedad de Stan Lee.

**N/A: **Este fic me gustaría dedicárselo a mi Charlescillo particular, que no pude hacerle nada decente para su cumpleaños por complicaciones y aprovechando que hemos decidido que hoy sea el cumpleaños de su personaje, aquí le dejo un pequeño regalito. Hope you like it~.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varios minutos y aquellos ojos verdes que a veces dejaban ver ciertos matices de color gris seguían mirando la capa que yacía tirada encima de su cama. Una capa que decía tanto y a la vez decía tan poco...<p>

Recordaba el día que se la había puesto delante de Raven por primera vez, no pasaron más de treinta segundos y ésta ya se estaba riendo y cuestionando su gusto respecto a la moda. "Incluso Charles vestiría mejor que tú" había dicho entre carcajadas. Eran palabras que habían salido con mucha facilidad, incluso de manera inconsciente. El silencio se acomodó entre ellos y sin añadir ni una palabra más, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Tomó aire dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran por completo unos instantes. Era evidente que la mutante de piel azul echaba de menos a su hermano y, para qué engañarse, él también lo hacía de menos, tenía que admitirlo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue parpadear, como si despertara de un largo sueño y ahora no supiera en qué día estaba, pero aquello no era cierto, lo sabía: hoy hacían exactamente seis meses, dos semanas y cuatro días desde el incidente de la playa, y además también hacían 28 primaveras que Charles Xavier había llegado a este mundo.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo, casi dudando sobre si realmente el reflejo que se mostraba en aquella superficie pulida le hacía justicia: zapatos cómodos, unos pantalones oscuros, jerséi de cuello alto y encima una cazadora de cuero por si hacía frío; y el casco. Allí seguía, acomodado en la cabeza y sin intención de querer ser movido de su sitio. Ahora sus pensamientos estaban protegidos, ahora nadie salvo él podría sacar a la luz sus recuerdos por muy fascinantes o dolorosos que fueran. Era un ser nuevo con las ideas más claras que nunca y se sentía poderoso, se sentía en la cima del mundo. Pero no era así.

Con un simple movimiento de muñeca cerró la puerta a su paso mientras salía. -¡Azazel! -llamó.

-¿Da? -El demonio de piel roja no tardó más de tres segundos en presentarse ente él.

-A la Mansión Xavier, Westchester. -Ordenó cortante. El otro lo dejaba ver cierta confusión en su rostro, pero sabía cuándo podía preguntar y cuando no, y si se dirigían a ese sitio lo mejor es que no lo hiciera.

o0o0o0o

-Profesor, ¿está seguro de que no va a necesitar ayuda ahí afuera? ¿Y si pasa algo y-?

-Por Dios, Hank, tan sólo voy a salir un rato al jardín a dar un paseo nocturno, hace una noche bastante agradable y quiero aprovecharla, no creo que me pase nada con todos esos chismes de seguridad que has puesto alrededor de la mansión. -Trató de tranquilizarlo Charles fingiendo una sonrisa, y no supo si dejó al científico más tranquilo o no, pero parecía que se estaba retirando. -Buenas noches Hank.

-Buenas noches Profesor. Si neces-

-Sí, lo sé, no dudaré en llamarte en caso de que precise de tu ayuda. Descansa, que no te vendría mal hacerlo.

Una vez se fue, Charles relajó la expresión de su rostro, dejándolo de manera que pareciese que estaba ausente, al igual que había hecho meses atrás, solo que últimamente no tenía tantas ojeras y su rostro parecía algo más lleno de vida. Tal vez el foco de sus pensamientos estuviera a cientos de kilómetros de allí, y puede que así fuera, pero eso era algo que sólo él sabía.

Suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza, como queriendo sacarse eso de la mente. Se supone que ya lo tenía más que asumido, Erik se había ido, tenía sus causas e ideales por los que luchar y los respetaba.

Rodó su silla por un camino que se conocía más que de memoria y se detuvo justo en frente de la gran antena. No había visto al mayor desde un par de semanas después de la Crisis de los Misiles y no habían podido hablar todo lo que les hubiera gustado ya que hacía horas que Erik se había marchado de la Hermandad sin avisar y estarían intentando averiguar por dónde paraba.

-Me pregunto si todavía sabes que hay cosas buenas en ti, ojalá sigas pudiendo encontrar ese punto entre la ira y la serenidad, amigo mío... -Eran palabras para nadie. Palabras que una suave brisa primaveral arrastraba y se las llevaba con ella.

-Se nota que te haces viejo, Charles, ya incluso hablas solo.

El lector de mentes no podía dar crédito a esa voz que había sonado justo detrás de él, tan cerca, tan familiar... tan de Erik. Giró -y con él la silla- con lentitud, ya eran días y días de práctica con aquella odiosa máquina que ahora eran sus piernas.

Si no fuera porque lo estaba viendo con sus ojos, creería que el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada en forma de alucinación. Su boca permanecía semiabierta, quería decir muchas cosas; quería llorar, quería gritarle, quería rogar que se quedara, quería volver a sentir la calidez de sus brazos envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo. Finalmente fue el mutante de mayor estatura el que le dirigió una suave sonrisa, no muy pronunciada ni profunda, pero sí sincera.

-Espero que lo próximo no sea quedarte calvo, o ya no podrás presumir de pelo y tendrás que echarle la culpa a Hank. -Su tono era pausado pero firme. Había pensado demasiadas veces lo que iba a decir como para que ahora su voz flaquease.

-Buenas noches Erik, yo también me alegro de verte. -'Aunque hubiera sido preferible que te deshicieras del casco antes de venir aquí', quiso añadir. -No... No te esperaba. ¿Quieres pasar adentro?

-¿Realmente piensas que voy a ser bien recibido?

Charles calló ante esa pregunta recordando todo tipo de comentarios que había oído decir a los jóvenes, desde un "Que le den, no sabe lo que está dejando atrás", hasta otro comentario de Alex por el que Charles descubrió la cantidad de palabras malsonantes que se podían juntar en una misma frase.

Pudieron pasar fácilmente minutos entre ellos dos, uno mirando esos hipnóticos ojos azules que parecían querer echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, y el otro aún asimilando que no era una ilusión óptica. -Se han ido todos a dormir, y podemos ir a mi cuarto sin hacer ruido para que Hank no se preocupe.

Se pusieron en camino sin mediar una palabra durante todo el trayecto, por temor a que alguien pudiese despertar o por miedo a enfrentarse a las frases del otro, a ambos les hubiera costado decidir. Una vez recorrieron los largos pasillos de la mansión y llegaron a su destino, Erik cerró con suavidad la puerta con un simple gesto; a continuación fijó la mirada en el profesor de universidad, el cual estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pasar de la silla de ruedas a la cama. Rápidamente lo ayudó a acomodarse de modo que quedara recostado y con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal. El telépata se mordió el labio inferior girando la cara, no le gustaba sentirse indefenso ante el mundo, pero tampoco iba a rechazar la ayuda cuando se la brindaban.

-He venido a ofrecerte una tregua, Charles. -Fue el polaco quien, de nuevo, se encargó de romper el silencio, todavía con una mano en el hombro de su amigo y la otra sobre la suave sábana que cubría la cama. Con extremada parsimonia se retiró hasta quedar sentado en el borde y mirándolo. Puso ambas manos sobre el objeto metálico que cubría su cabeza y se lo quitó, aquella barrera que había creado entre ambas mentes ya no estaba, y Charles pudo sentir de nuevo esa presencia cerca de él cuando dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen.

Lentamente los volvió a abrir y encaró al otro mutante, aquello ya era demasiada confusión para él. -¿V-vas a renunciar al casco?

-Supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo por ti, pero no voy a renunciar al casco. -Entonces algo en los ojos del telépata se apagó. -Pero tampoco voy a negarte siempre la entrada a mi mente.

Jugueteó con el objeto sopesándolo entre sus manos hasta que finalmente lo dejó en el suelo y volvió a sonreír. -Te recuerdo que no eres el único telépata en mi vida, por lo que siempre he de protegerme de posibles invasiones, pero echo de menos nuestras partidas de ajedrez y conversaciones nocturnas lo suficiente como para cada noche quitármelo un par de horas.

Finas gotas en forma de lágrimas cayeron de esos orbes tan azules como el océano, lo echaba de menos a rabiar y, aunque fuera por tan sólo cinco minutos había querido volver a estar al lado de Erik. Éste, al verlo llorar no pudo hacer otra cosa sino abrazarlo. Sostuvo ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y dejó un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza a la vez que acariciaba el restro de su cabello para que se tranquilizara; Charles por su parte se aferraba a su camiseta con fuerza, incluso con miedo de soltarlo y pudiese no volver a verlo otra vez. Pronto, los temores del lector de mentes parecieron hacerse realidad, Erik se estaba separando, aunque no era más que para limpiarle las mejillas con un pulgar, acariciando esa aterciopelada y nívea piel que el dedo encontraba a su paso.

No supo muy bien quién fue el que decidió que sus rostros estaban demasiado lejos y le puso remedio a ello, pero ahora los labios de ambos estaban unidos, encajados como dos perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas, el uno con el otro, en un casto beso lleno de emociones. Si por ellos fueran podían alimentarse de los labios ajenos durante toda su vida y eso sería motor suficiente para seguir viviendo día a día, les bastaba con que el otro permaneciera a su lado; pero la ausencia de oxígeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que romper el beso, aunque no por ello distanciarse, pues estaban frente contra frente, mirándose a los ojos como dos adolescentes enamorados.

-Por cierto Charles, -dijo de modo que el otro volcara todos los sentidos en él-, feliz cumpleaños. -Y volvió a besarlo antes de que pudiese decir nada más.

Hoy, tras dos meses, seis semanas y cuatro días, Charles había podido encontrar de nuevo la paz que le haría dormir por las noches.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Reviews, críticas, tomatazos... todo es bien recibido.


End file.
